Fate/Zero (manga)
Fate/Zero is a Japanese manga series written by Gen Urobuchi and illustrated by Shinjirou. It's a manga adaptation of the Fate/Zero Light Novel, also written by Gen Urobuchi, and would be followed by an anime series several years later. It's a prequel to Type Moon's visual novel Fate/stay night from 2004, created by Kiniro Nasu. It ran from December 29, 2010, to June 17, 2017, and concluded with 14 Volumes in total. Plot Story After being defeated in three successive wars for the Holy Grail, the Einzbern family is determined to win the next one at any cost and elects to hire the notorious Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya, to become their representative in spite of his reputation as an unconventional and ruthless hitman. For the next eight years, he prepares the war in the Einzbern stronghold while unexpectedly forming a family with Irisviel von Einzbern, who is to become the vessel for the Grail, and their daughter, Illyasviel. However, Kiritsugu must contend with six formidable opponents, all participating in the war for their own reasons. From one of the three founding families, the magus Tokiomi Tohsaka wants to achieve Akasha through the Holy Grail, receiving support from the priest Risei Kotomine and his son, Kirei Kotomine, who is also unexpectedly a master in the war. Unlike Tokiomi, Kirei has no direction in life and soon sets his sights on Kiritsugu as an answer to the frustrating lack of meaning in his life. Meanwhile, Kariya Matou becomes a Master after learning Tokiomi's younger daughter, Sakura, was adopted into the Matou family. In hopes of saving her from suffering at the hands of Zouken Matou, he agrees to win the Holy Grail in exchange for her freedom to return to her family. After learning of the war and taken by arrogance, Clock Tower magus and lecturer Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald decides to join the battle to increase his own prominence within the Mage's Association. However, his dismissive attitude towards the radical theories of his student, Waver Velvet, drives the young man to steal Lord El-Melloi's artifact and participate in the war in order to force the Mage's Association to recognize his genius. When a seventh magus fails to answer the Grail's call, a serial killer named Ryuunosuke Uryuu is chosen to become the final Master in the war. Seeking exciting new ways of killing people, he winds up summoning a Servant from an occult book and proceeds to commit as many unusual murders as he can with the help of his Servant. As the war begins, only one will emerge victorious. Setting Because of certain minor details such as whether Gilgamesh had seen Excalibur or not during the 4th Holy Grail War, Fate/Zero is treated as being in an extremely similar parallel world to Fate/stay night. Fate/Zero takes place 10 years prior to the events of Fate/stay night in the year 1994, detailing the events of the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City1. Originally founded by the Einzbern, Tohsaka, and Matou families, the war involves seven Masters and seven Servants under seven classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. Characters Masters & Servants Others #Rin Tohsaka #Sakura Matou #Byakuya Matou #Zouken Matou #Illyasviel von Einzbern #Irisaviel von Einzbern #Jubstacheit von Einzbern #Glen Mackenzie #Martha Mackenzie #Noritaka Emiya #Shirou Emiya #Shirley #Natalia Kaminski #Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri #Risei Kotomine Chapters & Volumes Other Media #Fate/Zero (anime) #Fate/Zero (light novel) Category:Fate/Zero Category:Manga